Kyshii Village and the Demon of Legend
by Sheik Kyamoto
Summary: Legends of Hyrule:Book 1


The Legends of Hyrule: Book 1

Act 1

Kyshii Village and the Demon of Legend

Sheik

It was about noon. The group was heading southwards towards The Mountains of Kyshii, and Wolf's hometown, Kyshii Village. It wouldn't be much longer now either. So far the four hadn't run into any trouble. They would finally have arrived somewhere on time. Wolf, Tianna, and Link, had no money, which meant, no food, no transportation, and thus they were all very hungry and tired. Coco, Zelda's pet, was with them to.

"I wish the princess hadn't disappeared," Link said, practically out of breath, "I really miss her."

"Me to," panted Wolf, "she would've loved coming to my hometown with me, er, us."

"Get over it!" Coco said to them, (Coco often hid his emotions, but he missed her to)

"Well you have wings so, you're not tired! Stop dissin us you stupid cat-demon!" Wolf yelled at Coco.

"Well, Wolf, at least I'm not a HUMAN! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Coco argued back.

Wolf usually had black hair, yellow eyes, white wolf ears, and a wolf tail, but during the blue moon he was a human, so he had red hair and blue eyes. Coco is of the cat demon tribe. He is white with two brown spots over his eyebrows, and one on his chin, and a brown tail. He had incredibly sharp claws and teeth and black wings. He is the last in known existence of his kind.

"Tianna, you appeared right after the princess disappeared, that's kinda weird, do you know where she would be?" Wolf asked Tianna.

Tianna brushed her blonde hair out of her face and said "No," her yellow eyes flickering, "but I do hope she is alive."

"I wish she would come back," Link sighed.

Tianna wanted to say something, but she didn't say anything. They looked at her, and then just continued on.

When they finally got to Kyshii, it was not as beautiful as Wolf had always told them. It was now a pile of rubble, of houses and stores more or less. "No!" Wolf screamed, "This cant be happening!" Wolf began to sob. He ran to his old home, and found his mother, lying amongst the rubble of their old home; his mother was doing research on the demons of his father's tribe. He ran over to her, and checked her pulse, she was barely alive; somehow she had escaped the fire, but she was still badly wounded.

"Wolf," his mother said in an almost whisper, "Your sister is still in Holomdrum, as long as she does not come here, then she'll be safe." His mother reached for his face, he was crying, "Don't cry," she told him, "everything will be okay." She wiped the tears from his cheek." As long as all the sages and all the oracles are still in this world," she coughed, "then the demon that was guarded in our village, will never see daylight again."

"But mother," he started to say, "the princess is..." his voice trailed off into sobbs, his mother's hand stopped wiping tears from his cheeks, fell to her side, dead.

Tianna and Link began to cry; then they ran over to Wolf, to comfort him. "Her last words were," Wolf said between sobs, "was, I'm very proud of you. And you've made good friends."

"Its okay," Tianna said to him, "She will always be with you if you keep her in your heart."

"No!" He yelled at her. "First I lost the princess, and then I lost my mother, and my home! You would never understand!"

Tianna looked down hurt by his words. "Don't take it out on Tianna," Link said quietly, "You're not the only one who lost her!" Link said full of rage and sadness. Link's eyes turned black as he ran up towards Wolf to hit him. Tianna, foreseeing this, had jumped in front of his punch, making him punch her in the stomach.

A dark shadow slunk towards them; it seemed to come from the northern part of the village that was surrounded by trees. "No child," the shadow hissed at her, "Let the boy put his life to an end, so I may better to eat his soul, just like I ate everyone else's!"

Coco ran towards the shadow to attack. The shadow grabbed him and threw him to the side; knocking him out. "Now, boy," the shadow said again, "don't you want to kill him?" Link pulled out his sword, his eyes turning black again; he was under the control of the shadow.

"No, Link don't do it!" Tianna yelled at him as the shadow grew and wrapped around her.

Link herd Tianna's voice, thinking it was Zelda's, the control on him broke! He turned around and charged the shadow instead, freeing her from the demon's grasp. It thrashed around, as if it lost control for a moment, and then it retook control of itself. "I'll get you and your friends yet girl, but for now, the oracles of Seasons and Ages." Then it took the shape of a wolf and fled the area.

Wolf stood there, staring at his mother, as if he was unaware of what just happened. He remembered something, when he was little she told him of a great demon she was researching. She said, who would come out after all the sages, and oracles were thought to be safe, one would go on a quest alone and learn a great secret but be cursed by the very secret, and be trapped in a realm of demons, then and only then would a monster come out to destroy the heroes and rule the world. And the name of the demon was Ky. But he had thought that only to be a legend, until today. He ran to the northern part of the village, there was a shrine there. Many broken graves of heroes long past lead to a huge broken stone tablet that lay in pieces. His mother's research had been about that very shrine.

Coco had finally regained conciseness; he got up and went to the shrine, where Wolf sat in thought. Link and Tianna had begun to dig graves for Wolf's mother and some of the other villagers.

"I think we should leave soon," Coco said to Wolf. "We need to get the Oracles, and protect them best we can."

Wolf looked at him, and then he looked at the broken shrine, "One of the sages," he said to Coco, "Zelda maybe, must've learned a powerful secret, for this to happen."

Coco looked confused for a minute, unbeknownst of the legends of Kyshii Village "We should get Nabooru to help us, maybe Saria, and perhaps...Ruto." Coco said to him.

Link appeared...as if from nowhere, screaming like a frightened little girl, "NOT RUTO! PLEASE NOT RUTO! PLEASE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD DO NOT GET RUTO TO HELP US!"

"I agree with Link," Tianna said, "We should not concern Ruto, but Nabooru, or the other sages, are welcome to join us."

After they had buried the dead and paid there respects by burying the villagers, then putting a sign that said "CONDEMED" at the entrance (so no travelers would get cursed by going in), they left the village and got back to Hyrule, as they went Wolf told them of "The Legend of Kyshii Village". When they did get back, Wolf and Coco went to gather sages from the east side of Hyrule, and Link and Zelda to get Nabooru...

...TO BE CONTINUED...

Sheik's More or Less

Hi! This isn't my first, or my last fanfic. For those who came from my site and to those who randomly searched, please post your comments! Any way, The Legends of Hyrule currently is my biggest goal, well next to graduating 8th XD oh well!

-Sheik


End file.
